Getting Exactly What He Deserved
by togapika
Summary: Jayne gets exactly what he deserves. PWP involving bunk naughtiness... Thanks to my beta Wallwalker
1. Getting What He Deserved

Disclaimer: River owns Jayne, I own neither of them

River never thought of herself as a person who enjoyed following the rules, which is to say she followed them when it suited her, and discarded them when she could get away with it without too many problems. She liked the fact that Jayne was the same way when it came to getting what he wanted, or so she thought…

"No, Gorramit!"

"But she wants it!"

"Well I told yer brother that I weren't gonna sex ya till we was married"

"Since when has Jayne ever listened to Simon?"

"Since Jayne found a girl he wanted ta have for forever and didn't want nobody sayin' nothin' about how he acted all hornified and ruint her innocence before he was meant to. Dong-ma?"

"Stupid, _yo cho yo ying_ man!"

"I ain't likin' it anymore than you do, but I ain't screwin' up the one good thing I ever had in this verse by bein' stupid."

"I cannot want it more --  
I cannot want it less --  
My Human Nature's fullest force  
Expends itself on this."

"Well you can expend yer energy on somethin' other than that."

At this, Jayne walked back over to the small table in his bunk, and resumed putting the pistol he had been working on back together. After a moment of no response he sighed deeply and reached both of his hands out behind him to try and grasp hers.

"I still love yah kitten, I just wanna do things right."

Instead of responding, a thought having popped into her head, River grabbed a small piece of rope lying nearby and quickly bound Jayne's hands behind his back.

"What the? What are yah doin'?"

"Giving him exactly what he deserves…"

"I told you I ain't sexin' ya till we're married."

"She understands his wishes and will comply."

"So untie me and let me go!"

"No."

She then turned the chair around so that Jayne was facing her and stared at him with eyes full of darkened lust, a stare that made Jayne afraid and aroused at the same time.

She slowly strode towards him, her lithe body swaying slightly as she regarded him.

She began tracing her finger around his neck, swirling it around his pulse point and dipping lower to regard the small amount of hair protruding from his shirt as she spoke.

"As anyone can see, the Jayne man has many appealing qualities shown to those he interacts with: his protective nature, skill with weapons, and rough-hewn charm. The most easily noticed quality however, is his rippling physique." She grabbed at his shirt and ripped it open, exposing his chest to her roving hands.

He attempted to reply, but found that his throat was too dry as his focus was easily being held by her actions. Her every movement was made with slow determination, as if she wanted to ensure that she had touched every possible inch of his body before moving on to the next accessible area. Although he had closed his eyes when her hands started roaming his body, she grasped his chin and pulled his face closer to hers, intent on making him give her his full attention before she continued.

"But her Jayne-man is like a precious stone, something rough and unfinished until it is shaped and polished into something beautiful. If she were to ask Serenity's family about him, they would tell her the things that are most easily noticed." She smiled as she looked at him, her facial expression softening to show him all the love she truly felt for her protector, her mercenary, her Jayne. "They do not realize that the Jayne man is just as much described by his resolve, his caring, his familial instincts, his cunning, and most importantly his love for this girl."

At this Jayne looked at her, unable to keep his mouth from curving upwards in a smile, his love for her reflected in his face, his current predicament forgotten for a brief moment, awash in the feelings he feels for her.

"She knows that he wishes to cement in the minds of the others how much he cares for her and as such will not touch her until the wedding night, for fear of losing control and doing things he would ultimately feel ashamed for. The only problem for her is the love and pride she feels at the torture he endures for her, which only makes her want him more."

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but she placed a finger to his lips, silencing him so that she could continue. She began slowly caressing his hardened nipples as she continued.

"Therefore she is resolved not to attempt to get him to break his promise, but instead to reward him for his dedication to the girl, to ensure he knows how special her brave soldier is to her."

Seeing him take note of this comment, River almost thought she saw a mist begin forming around the mercenary's eyes, but this dissipated the instant she began removing his pants, leaving him clad only in a pair of boxers and the remnants of his shirt lightly draped around his massive shoulders.

She then began walking around the bunk, almost looking as if she were seeing not the ship, but a town bazaar; she gave him a look of sheer surprise before speaking.

"So many choices, I wonder what flavor of Ice planet I should have today…"

She leaned forward to begin lightly caressing his nipples with her tongue, causing them to harden and jut out as she traced a path with her tongue around one while lightly tweaking the other causing Jayne to arch toward her mouth, utterly mesmerized at the feelings she was evoking from his body.

"No, this isn't the one I want."

She then began circling his belly button with her tongue, nipping lightly around the edges till she moved inward with almost feather-light touches.

"Interesting texture, but not the one for me."

She looked up at him, her doe-eyes shining as she went to capture his lips in a kiss; smooth and full, sucking his tongue into her mouth, making sure that the kiss is hot, heady, and so wonderful and pulling his lower lip lightly as she finishes, scooting back slightly . This time he doesn't even try to stifle the groan of pure ecstasy that escapes him, too engulfed in feelings to do anything.

"Hmm… definitely a flavor I could get used to, but not for this time, I think."

Jayne could think of nothing at that moment except to thank the dear sweet fluffy Lord for the precious gift of his girl, and what she was doing to him with her mouth and tongue. His eyes closed and blood was pounding in his ears as she enveloped his hard length with her warm mouth, swirling her little pink tongue in all the right ways, almost as if he were a candy cane she was trying to lick the stripes from.

As she began using one of her hands to stroke and massage him, Jayne realized that not only was he sure that he wanted her for the rest of his life, but also that he would do whatever it took to ensure that he became even a little bit more of the kind of man she truly deserved. The feelings washed over him, and he allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek, because at that moment, to him, she was the most beautiful thing in the entire verse. He let out a small gasp and tapped her on the shoulder to let her know he was close, but this only seemed to cause her to increase the pressure and speed at which she was going, until he could hold back no further, and released himself with a groan.

She paused to lick him clean as she looked up at him, her eyes shining and full of love and then wrapped him in a hug, her small hands working their way to untying him so that he could squeeze her tightly to his chest as he collapsed onto their bunk. River nuzzled his face as she curled into his large frame enjoying the deep rumbling of his voice as they drifted off to sleep.

"Shiniest thing in the verse…"

"She told you he would get exactly what he deserved…"

Yo cho yo ying-Stubborn


	2. Getting What She Deserved

"Jayne, you wanna explain why Albatross has Vera pointed directly at my head?"

"Well, I kinda told her that I promised her brother we weren't gonna have sex till we got married, an' she- "

"Her Jayne-man wishes to have a proper wedding ceremony on his home planet so that his mother may be present, but he mentioned nothing about being against having two ceremonies. Therefore, you will marry us presently for legal purposes, and then we can have an actual ceremony later."

"Jayne, you wanna help me out here?"

"Ya think I could actually stop her? She's the one with the gun here!"

"We will reach Jayne's home world in approximately one week and three days. One we have been married I fully expect neither of us to be bothered for three days, after which I expect Jayne to not be required to do anything strenuous for the week preceding our reaching his home world."

"And why might I not want to be giving my mercenary strenuous work to do?"

"He will not fully be able to walk that week."

"_That_ was something I could have gone to my grave without hearin'!"

"Listen, listen  
what do you hear?  
it is the sound of nothingness  
giving you fears…"

"I get it, I get it! Just get that gun out of my face. Please."

"She loves her captain"

"Yeah, yeah…"


End file.
